Early Morning Romance
by Starry-eyedKitten
Summary: This my first story, so be nice, O.K? The ending sucks, I know. There's some bad language and some dirty scenes, so yeah...DeidaraXOC  Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


The light sky was dotted with clouds, and the sun shone brightly, as if boasting its beauty. The air was cold and crisp. Typical fall weather. Colorful leaves clumped together at the edges of sidewalks and roads. To Kaori, this was the best time ever for a stroll.

Kaori roamed these streets every morning, searching for something interesting or just to clear her mind. Her father was always gone on missions and her mother was either drinking or too busy cleaning the house to notice her daughter. _Such a dull life, _she thought.

Wandering down a street, she passed by a store window. She looked at her reflection. Her wavy, dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a high pony and her soft brown eyes were like a doe's. In fact, at school she was called 'Doe-Eyes'. She hated the nickname. She'd rather be known as 'Beauty' or 'Sweetheart'. What she hated more was her wardrobe. Today she was stuck wearing a black mini-skirt and a tattered old jacket to hide her short midriff. She was disgusted with her looks.

"I look like a homeless floozy!" she cried.

"Nonsense. You're beautiful, hmm."

Kaori quickly turned around to see a man sitting on a bench in front of a restaurant. He was chewing on a bit of bakudan. He had long blonde hair and wore a black cloak with red clouds. _How long has he been sitting there?_ She blushed instantly from embarrassment.

"Uh, um, t-thank you…" she stammered. She pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ears and smiled coyly. The man chuckled. Kaori swallowed hard as she realized how attractive he was. _He's HOT, _she smiled slightly but immediately crushed the thought. There was something disturbing about him, but she couldn't figure it out…

She almost had it when he broke her train of thought. "Want a piece, hmm?" he offered her a piece of his bakudan. It's delicious smell made her stomach growl. She had forgotten all about breakfast.

"Ah…" she didn't know what to say. Her father always told her that food from strangers could be poisoned. But then again, what did her father know? He was never there for her, so how would he know what's best for her? "Yes, please," she said confidently and looked him straight in the eye. They were blue, like the cool ocean. Her heart melted.

The mysterious man smirked and waited with his arm outstretched. Kaori walked over timidly. "Not so bold now, hmm?" She bit her lip. _Damn it! I lost my cool! _she scolded herself as she went to take the food out of his hand. Just as her fingers wrapped around it, his hand closed around hers.

"Eeekk!" Kaori squealed, but no one was around to hear her. The blonde pulled her into his lap. Kaori went bright red. "Hel-" His other hand covered her mouth. "That's enough out of you, hmm!" Suddenly, she felt something wet enter her mouth. _A tongue? From his hand?_

Kaori twisted her head this way and that, but the man held her still. "By the way, gorgeous, my name's Deidara," he whispered into her ear. "So, tell me, what's your name, hmm." He slipped his hand away from her mouth. She gasped for air and glared at him sideways. "I'm not telling you, you dirty creep," she hissed. The man gave her a hurt look, which made her regret what she said. But then he said, "If you won't, then I guess my hand is going to enjoy making out with you some more." He raised an eyebrow.

Kaori shuttered to make it clear making out with his hand did not sound appealing. She was surprised that she had forced herself to do so. _Odd_, she thought. She huffed and mumbled, "Kaori…"

"Huh?"

"My name's Kaori."

"Heh. You smell good too. As good as you look." She did? No one ever told her that before. Was she actually pretty?

Deidara ripped off more bakudan and shoved it in her mouth. "Mpff!" Kaori swallowed it down. Despite that she being force-fed in the lap of a creep, she actually liked the guy. Especially the food he was giving her. She never had good food at home. It was always microwave ramen or miso soup from a Styrofoam cup, sometimes rice if she was lucky. And, strangely, she didn't mind kissing his hand-mouth that much, either.

She didn't notice that Deidara was holding her hand anymore. She was still sitting in his lap, by her own will! Two girls walked by with their shopping bags. One of them pointed over to them. "Aww! They're _so _cute!" The other one looked over and said, "I wish my boyfriend let me do that."

Deidara smirked and looked down on Kaori. "Hear that, Kaori? I mean, girlfriend." Kaori looked down so he couldn't see her turn five shades of pink. _W-what's going on? Why am I acting like this? _

Then she noticed it.

_Those clouds…are from the…._

"Akatsuki!" she whispered, horrified. She was sitting in a serial killer's lap!

"Hmm?" he said.

"Akatsuki! You're in the Akatsuki," she said, louder but still a whisper. "Right?"

The blonde looked deep into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He frowned slightly.

"Yeah…and?" He asked coldly. Kaori trembled. She knew she shouldn't have said that.

"Um..um..um…" her hands shook and her heart was racing fast. She got his lap, but he grabbed her arm.

"And?" he repeated in the same icy tone. Kaori frantically turned to get away, but her attempts were useless. _He's so strong, _she closed her eyes and turned away, hopeless.

As soon as she gave up, he started for a gray building at the end of the street, dragging her along.

"W-Where are we going?" She looked at the building with horror.

"Silence," He said in a plain voice. It scared her more than the cold, harsh voice.

As they got closer, Kaori saw that at the top of the building was a sign that read, 'Motel'.

_Motel? What are we doing here? Will he…Will he kill me here?_

He opened the door to the motel room. The walls were cracked at the top, but the plain bed looked new and comfy. The carpet was cheap and there was a small wooden table with a glass top in one corner. The blinds were closed, so the room was dark and foreboding. Deidara pushed her into the small room.

"Hey!" she turned her head to look at him, but he shoved onto the bed. "I'm…I'm going to stay virgin until I ma-marry!" She was flustered. _This can't be happening!_

"Heh. You want that, don't you?"

"N-No!"

"Who said we were going to do that then, hmm?"

"Uhh.." _Crap! He got me._

He laughed and Kaori sighed. She didn't tick me off. She still had a shot at living.

Her heart leapt when started to take off his cloak. "What are you doing?" she cried. He grinned and took off his shirt, too. "Hey stop it-" He had a six pack. A beautiful, perfect six pack.

_Come on, Kaori. When's the next time you'll get a chance like this? Plus, he's pretty darn sexy. _Kaori though about this for a moment and made about her mind. She giggled and licked her lips.

"Please don't drool over my abs, hmm," he said seductively. Kaori, to his pleasure, didn't look down or blush. She smiled, too, and patted the bed, inviting him to sit down next to her.

"What's with the sudden change of heart, hmm?" He sat down and looked at with his big, blue eyes. Kaori lowered her eyelids and wrapped her arms around him. "I decided that I would stop playing innocent."

"Does this mean you like me too, hmm?" He asked. Kaori hesitated. Did she love him? _Yes,_ she thought, _I do._

"I think I always did, dearest," she fluttered her eyelashes and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and inserted his tongue. She pushed him down and ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmm…" She wrapped her legs around his, and ran her hand down his chest and he ran his down hers but stopped at her breasts. She didn't mind. Her hand was still going down…down…

She reached the top of his pants. Deidara broke away from her kiss and looked at her expectantly. "I told you," he watched eagerly as she pushed pants and drawers down and he slid her skirt and panties off. "No need for this, then," Kaori unzipped her jacket and threw off her midriff.

"Or this, hmm," Deidara added. He unhooked her bra and she let it fall to the floor.

They embraced once again and he entered her body. She screamed and ordered him to go faster. He obeyed and their sweaty bodies rolled in the bed. He groaned as she licked his neck.

"Deidara…I love you…"She cooed into his ear.

"I love you, too," He kissed her on the lips.


End file.
